This relates to a method and apparatus pertaining to service period recovery for wireless communications.
In wireless communications systems, communications channels may be shared between multiple transmitting and receiving stations using time multiplexing schemes. A central station may control use of the communications channels and may allocate time periods amongst various remote stations. If a remote station is unaware of the allocations made by the central station, the time periods may be wasted.